Merlin's Diabolique
by NewMumCreativeWriter
Summary: When Harry potter's letter is not sent to 4 Private drive Dumbledor investigates, fearing the boy is dead he comes to a shock, young Harry potter has been raised by Merlin's 5 children!
1. Chapter 1

Ah Severus, come child Severus sneered at the thought of being called child once again as he stepped into the threshold of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he studied the large office only to see another had joined the old headmaster, the stranger was tall at least six foot with black hair and grey eyes, he wore a trench coat over his black silk shirt and dark blue jeans clearly he was a wizard by the wand holster attached to his calf, Severus child, meet Damon, he has something he wishes for us to see what would that be? Damon was the one to speak as he turned for the window view he was admiring As you know the letter for harry potter acceptance did not go to 4 privet drive.. Severus found himself nodding though at no shock, it seemed half of Hogwarts knew the boy wasn't there, even Dumbledor had forbidden anyone from finding the boy, exclaiming someone was already looking into it, hence Damon whoever he was.  
>...Harry potter, is his not with his relatives but with five people, I've spent the last two weeks spying on them, staying in the shadows...there unique people, wizards and a witch, or so I think...after I was...found out I was given this to give to the headmaster It was here Damon reviled a glass tube of memories, you need to watch, your understand then or so Diabolique told me Damon explained.<br>Severus found himself frowning at the unknown name, yet he excepted the invitation, if nothing else it would be amusing to watch the pampered little brat-ling! Following Dumbledor to the pensive he waited, within mere seconds he was pulled into the pensive..

It was one of those cold mornings, the kind to send shivers down your spin allowing you quickly to button your coat, hanker down your hands into your pockets and plod on,  
>yet at number 6 Private drive five young people, one female and four males moved in, the small van with a few objects for a table, desk and a few chairs were passed one to the other as a beady eyed woman looked out number 4's window,<br>Diabolique a tallish young woman of a mere 5 foot 10, red hair down to her shoulders tied back simply and hazel with red ires eyes looked over towards the beady eyes of number 4, she grinned a feral smile before tidying her black leather jacket and stomping her boots upon the cold pavement before walking towards the house of number 6, with a simple flick of the hand a none verbal command the door shut upon itself! The children of merlin had arrived! 


	2. Chapter 2

Three figures of Dumbledor, Severus and Damon appeared upon the streets of privet Drive,

the world as as colourful as any other winters day, looking around they could see subtle changes in the muggles clothing as they walked down the path placing it around Harry's sixth year,

a figure with red hair stepped out of number six as she fiddled with her wrist for some strange reason, though her eyes studied number four,

"Diablo?" A male some few inches taller her said Diablo stepped out of the door quickly to join her "Danta what now?"

She had a southern twang to her voice, nothing like a Londoner more refined though not, "your going there in broad daylight? Your nuts!"

Dante accused as he pulled on a deep blue jacket to fight off the winter chill.

Diablo found herself grinning as she slowly waltzed towards number 4

"who said there see me?"

The group of three silently followed,

Damon smiled softly as he was now assured the five hadn't changed at all,

Dumbledor looked pensive as he studied the two youngsters in attempt to place them in the history of Hogwarts,

Severus huffed as he silently followed, his arms crossed as though not impressed, yet he was strangely enough.

"If any of this demi-mondaine look like ever house crap rubs off on me shoot me please" Diablo muttered as she stopped just outside number 4's garden, Danta sniggered as he to shivered at the implications of matching houses, "lucky they got numbers or they'd never find home" Danta observed, Diablo nodded as she silently waited which wasn't long, within moments a small boy with messy black hair, black rimmed glasses dressed on clothing three sizes to big struggles to get out the front door of number 4, for he was lugging a shovel made for an adult.

Silently Diablo and Dante watched as the boy struggled to shovel the path of the drive and house "now I get why papa wanted us involved" Dante muttered as he fisted his palms, Diablo sighed as she too watched her arms crossed much like Severus she was watching silently,

"yea, question is how bad is it and how do we get the kid away without Dumbledork finding out" Diablo voiced as she sighed, "do you think dumbledor is watching him?"

"No, but better safe then sorry if were going to help the kid" Diablo answered as she turned away from the young boy,

"so how do we do this?" Dante asked as he ran to catch up with her,

"not sure as of yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something, and quickly!" Diablo grinned as she entered number 6 to inform the rest of the small group of there new rescue plan.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene shimmered becoming a house, the front room was white as though never personalised, a fire place sat as the centre piece a roaring wood burning fire glowed and crackled happily as it warmed the room, two sofas looking battered but well loved sat centre facing one another and books piled around the walls old and new with parchments laying somewhat carelessly around the room itself.

five young adults sat around the large room, three on one sofa and two on the other,

Diablo's and Dante facing Julian, Damien and Matthew, Julian, "so we're going to rescue the kid?" Damien a young man of dark hair and eyes at six foot tall asked as he leaned back into the sofa,

Diablo found herself nodding though rolling her eyes

"yea Damien, look we are doing just what papa asked us to do, observe then if we see fit the kid is at risk we take him and bring him to safety" Diablo patiently explained for what seemed the hundredth time in a matter of days,

"right...how?" Julian asked as the blond haired and silver eyed teen asked

"that's what to be decided" Dante shrugged as he paced around the room, Matthew looked towards Diablo who seemed to be thinking if biting her lip was anything to go by, "what you plotting?"

"World domination" Diablo dead panned

"ha, ha...not, now spill" Matthew threw back as he swore he could see the cogs turning in Diablo's mind "I'm thinking we observe, then at night in about two days we swipe the kid"

the group looked to one another as they thought over just what they would do, either way the boy had to be taken away from the muggles if the child was to reach his next birthday, the only question was how? and when?

Yet as Diablo's sat looking at the small group two things came to mind,

One, the muggles would pay for the mental, physical and verbal abuse they had inflicted and Two,

they were to be made sure that no wizards or witches would gather the boy was gone and that Dumbledor would get an earful for what he had done!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that the idea was ridicules, it more or less fell upon there laps, or more Diablos's lap.

After almost three days of waiting for something to happen, a sign to show that these muggles were truly horrid (not that they didn't know that) truly gastly people to idea fell upon Diablos at midnight during a wet night, as rain beated upon the window pane, Diablos found herself awake nursing her third coffee, staring out at Privat drive over at number 4.

At first she thought it a mere merage, yet as she stared at the closed door sipping the lingering bitter yet sweet taste it became clear she was not seeing things, for there sat upon the door step shivering cold and drenched to the bone in nothing but a ratty t-shirt and over hung equally ratty jeans was Harry Potter,

It was not mistake; the small slim figure was sat hunched into the door in the middle of the night in the pouring rain!

Diablos found herself sighing, though she knew the truth she silently prayed to the gods that his relatives did care! Yet here was proof once again they did not!

Setting down her mug, grabbing her leather jacket from the back seat of the couch she pulled it on before grabbing her keys and walked out into the rain, it was now or never.

The rain drummed down onto the red headed slim figure as she walked out towards number 4, there once again shivered as she approached, crouching down slowly she watched as Harry cringed away slightly from her "Hey, what you doing out here?"

She spoke softly as she crouched huddled in on herself, a shrug was all the response she received though she could see the fear in his eyes, "Hey you can't stay out here you know" She once again tried to reason with the boy, she found her hand creeping out and gently touching the child's shoulder, it was a mistake, for as soon as her hand settled he cringed and then gasped in pain before his eyes rolled back and Diablos found herself catching the little weighted body as he fell towards her,

"Well so much for talking you into it" Diablos muttered as she stood cradling the child to her chest and striding towards the house willing to get out of the rain as quick as possible!

"What happened?" Danta asked as she strode into the house, setting the drenched small body child upon the sofa "got wet" Diablos Deadpanned as she began undressing the child for modesty would have to wait! "I'll get one of my t-shirts and shorts" Danta quickly decided as he dived back up the stairs in hunt for clothing and a towel!

Diablos was shocked yet not shocked at the bruises that littered the young boy's body, she sighed as she silently hunted through her backpack resting where her jacket was, bruising salve and other patents would be needed this night she admitted to herself as she got to work.


End file.
